


for the love of coffee

by yasi



Series: Ben Mitchell Week 2020 [3]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell Week 2020, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasi/pseuds/yasi
Summary: written for ben mitchell week 2020, day 3: so, none of if was real? you didn't mean any of it?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ben Mitchell Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021090
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	for the love of coffee

“So, none of it was real? You didn’t mean any of it?” Ben asks, looking at Callum with betrayal. 

“We talked about this, Ben.” Callum doesn’t even look at him. 

“But Callum—” 

“No, Ben! Me not liking coffee doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” Callum interrupts him, exasperated. 

“But you don’t want to kiss me,” Ben pouts, clutching his coffee mug to his chest. 

“That’s because you’ve had nothing but coffee for breakfast yet and I hate the taste of it. And no amount of sugar or cream will change the fact that it’s bitter and yucky!” Callum explains, looking disgusted. 

“Had I known ‘I love you with everything you are and do and I always will’ meant everything except my coffee habits, I would’ve thought twice about marrying you, mister.” Ben shakes his head, pretending to be disappointed. 

“No, you wouldn’t.” Callum pokes his tongue out, grinning. “Because you love me more than you love your coffee!” 

“You think very highly of yourself, don’t you?!” Ben says, deadpan. “Unfortunately, you are right. I love you more than I love coffee.” 

“Good to know I didn’t marry you for nothing then,” Callum says and closes the distance between them. He takes Ben’s face in his hands, looks him deep in the eyes. Ben loves their hight difference. Loves having to look up into Callum’s beautiful eyes. Loves that Callum towers over him and Ben still feels save. He smiles up at his husband. _His husband._ He feels giddy with happiness. 

“I love you with everything you are and do and I always will,” Callum whispers against his lips, making Ben shiver pleasantly. Then he kisses Ben’s forehead. Warmth floods his body. For this feeling, he could abstain from drinking coffee forever. 

Callum takes a step back and looks down at him with a huge smile. Then he buries his face in Ben’s neck, hugging Ben tightly. Just the way Ben likes it. Ben hugs him back, sighing in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos feed the muse ♥️


End file.
